


Far

by gayruto



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Underage Kissing, naruto kissing sasuke while he sleeps, waxing poetic a little bit i guess idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayruto/pseuds/gayruto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You need him so much; it burns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember when I wrote this, but I've been finding all sorts of tiny gems in my documents folder today... This is really short and maybe it's not even worth posting, but I really liked it? I'm never gonna continue it; mostly because I have no idea where I was going with this. Seriously, some of the lines confused me. They're mysterious.

You can hear him breathing, a subtle rasp. In this quiet room it's deafening.

(It's shaking you to realize how close he is, how you could touch him right now if only you had the courage.)

You bite the inside of your cheek and continue to listen to the rasping breaths coming from Sasuke.

He's not loud. You're just too good a listener.

Something inside of you is burning. The grey smoke wafts out from your drying throat and escapes your slightly parted, chapped lips, and you don't know how to quench the fire because Sasuke is so damn close and he's only fanning the flames.

A small hint of courage wells up inside of you.

(Or maybe it's just stupidity? You're thirteen and the two words mean the same thing.)

You shift onto your side, your face inches away from his. His breath tickles your skin.

You don't know what he's dreaming about but a small smile plays at his lips and you can only hope that one day you'll be the cause of that phenomenon. There's that courage tapping away lightly at your spine again.

You kiss him. You press your dry lips to his, lingering, holding your breath and suffocating despite the fact that it's only a feathery touch.

And you think for a moment that this should be enough to get you through the night, to help you sleep.

But when you pull away (Sasuke tasted like toothpaste) your eyes are wide and you've already forgotten how to blink because you need to do it again, need to feel him and how did you ever live without kissing Sasuke Uchiha-

Then it hits you that he's leaving tomorrow.

You kiss his nose with trembling lips and hold his face with thin fingers.

You can't sleep because there's a blue flame crawling out of your pores.

You want to die.


End file.
